User talk:23Dolomite
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Rippers Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Welcome Hello, Welcome to Ripper wiki, sort of, not the first seems as though sarah, has already done her wall-o-text. Nevermind. Im not really an expert at such ripper thigns like tavis is but if you want a players perspective, Im always willing to help. I can maybe help with page layout, but tav does a good job of that aswell. So in some way I can be helpful :P Rippertech with lesser demons CHeck your psot at: http://www.peginc.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=29140&start=20 I have given some body to your rippertech. I did change most of it, to fit in with your lesser demons. Hope you like. Typh747 22:37, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the input. I am sort of an idea man. THe finesse of smoothing out the details is something I need help with. Dolomite23 03:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Making Letters Most of my handouts are made using Open Office Presentation (Microsoft Publisher would do just as well, but I use OO as it's free ;o) ) I find a suitable background picture - often a parchment type background, though I found some good ones with a bit of editing from some of the peg adventures for telegrams and such. Overlay the background with a text box and type in using a 'handwriting' style font. For the 'actual handouts' I print straight from that - to make something to upload onto the wiki, I turn them into a pdf (Open Office does this within the program, but CutePdf is a good program for 'printing to pdf' if you're using a program that won't do it natively). Open the pdf and use the Marquee tool to copy the letter area, open Paint, and paste in, then save as a jpeg - presto, ready for uploading. The newspaper articles are made using part of a program called 'Byakhee' which is a Call of Cthulhu character generator - it also has some handout wizards for making newspaper clippings, and also telegrams. I can't remember where I got it from, but do recall it was freeware - so it'll be out there on the interweb somewhere. I find having physical (and for the wiki, electronic) handouts really adds to the game - I don't make everything that might be needed - but certainly 'major' items of interest get made and printed just before the session they're likely to be needed. In some cases, where there is a 'real' letter being delivered to the characters and so on, I'll even go so far as to make the envelope, and do wax seals and such (if appropriate). If the handout is supposed to be on 'parchment' type paper, I often remove the background image for printing, and print on appropriate paper, leaving the image just for 'effect' on the wiki. Notes that are 'screwed up and in the waste paper basket' I will actually screw up. I've even been known to take a pin to the end of my finger to put blood drops on things, on occasion. Maybe that's going too far, I don' t know, but I like the 'verismo' gained from the right kind of props. I guess it's a little bit of Stanislavski's Method of Physical Action (as opposed to his 'System') - creating the external environment so the players physical interaction with the 'props' brings them closer to the experience of the character, thus helping them engage further with the character and their experiences. Hmmm. Look at me with my 'wall o' text' again. Hope it's of some help, anyway. Tavis Hill 20:33, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Visiting Southend I'm hoping to have a certain group of colonial visitors arrive in Southend in my session this week, bringing with them the photophone prototype. There is a (Slim) possibility that Dr. Garret May be asked to perform Rippertech while he is present, so could you do me a favour and get Three rolls with a modifier of -2 (already modified for Rippertech difficulty and Facilities available, but no other character specific modifiers) from the player (or do them yourself), using bennies if they wish, or not, as normal. For GM reference, the rolls (if they get used) would be to remove a piece of Rippertech along with it's side-effect (So requiring a raise after modifiers), create a new extract (Advanced Rippertech, so also requires a Raise to create) and then Implant, without leaving any side-effect (Loss of Reason and no additional benefits would be accepted, so only a single raise is desired). Of course, the player and character for whom the surgery would be done would have no idea what the pre-rolled results of the surgery are likely to be. But it could be an in-character decision to have the visiting Doctor perform the surgery and I'd like to have the 'results' to hand, and 'in the hands' of the player of the character doing so, should it happen. I will, of course, let you know the results either way. As to the Photophone, I'll add it to Challenger's list of pending projects once the prototype has been delivered and see what I can come up with for an 'improved' version (which may just be a 'miniaturised' version allowing line-of-sight communication between characters, sort of 'cans with strings' where the strings are made of light, we shall see) Tavis Hill 11:31, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Even with Dr. Turnbull assisting Garrett, the rolls are: Roll 1: 6 | Roll 2: 14 | Roll 3: 6 | Garrett dropped two bennies and also has Accomplished Surgeon to compensate the damage of rippertech removal and implanting. Thanks to the 'Ace' Adventure card being played, Garret performed admirable surgery, and items were shared between the lodges. Challenger has worked on the Photophone, and the 'rules' I came up with can be found under the Workshop on our Wiki. Also, during the visit Dr. Turnbull turned her nose up at Sir Robert (as per her background) and spent some time with Willie Garvin, our resident ladies man, on a sailing yacht. In 'our reality' there may have been a dalliance of some kind ... that may, or may not, be the case in 'your reality'. Any of the advanced or unique rippertech on the Rippertech Lab page would be available for trade Tavis Hill 23:38, November 15, 2010 (UTC) 17:49, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Various images I've made Was bored so I designed a collection of photos for your rippertech. Feel free to not use it, if you dont like it. Typh747 12:07, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the pics I added them to the rippertech Dolomite23 11:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Stories for you Saw your post about wanting to have gremlin, lava monster etc. Thought I would share my ideas about these. Typh747 01:10, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Panama problem In 1855 William Kennish published his document The Practicality and Importance of a Ship Canal to Connect the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans. ''During 1881-1889 the french had problems and 22 000 workers were said to have died. Read more here This was because they awoke, the ash! Your rippers are telegrammed by a investor in the panama canal who has influence over a ripper, or the organisation. He pays for everything, no expense is spared. Rippers visit the workers who didnt make it. The rippers meet the corroner, a Dr Charles Fitzgerald, who has been treating the workers with general related problems with construction and treating people from the various diseases associated with the jungle. He was surpsised when some workers brought back the night shift, who were statues of ash from pompei. Booming voice, ash smells, sulphur and a low orange glow. Monster looks like a lava golem. he has statue guards which are golem (rock) gorillas. Anway, general jist is, lava ash monster was imprisoned by the natives, the canal project opened it and well. Seeking revenge because the natives didnt offer them things. The natives return after the being is killed. They offer the rippers the ritual to be part of a ceremony. Typh747 19:25, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for this one. My first group visited Chile in the The Secret Growing in the Garden. I think they would enjoying going back to South America. As for the ritual, maybe give give melee attacks or grapples +1d6 fire damage of Elemental Manipulation (fire) Dolomite23 14:42, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that could work. The ripper in question could be given toxins which would permanently give him hot blood. The grappel idea is a great idea, but it sounds similar with your stone rippertech, stoneskin. Typh747 19:25, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking about maybe an Aztec-like civilization that would have a interaction with celestial beings. The idea is that the gods place failsafe precedures to prevent nonbelievers from tainting the worship. If someone tries to gain favor with the gods, without believing in them these beings come and burn the heathens. 19:57, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Look through the Fantasy bestiary and found that the mud and lava elemental is just the ticket. Dolomite23 20:57, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Hawaii shipwreck Your rippers are on a ship, which is shipwrecked after an ambush at night, from pirates. Roll a die corrspoinding to the number of people in your group, 1 for person a, 2 for etc. that person is captured by the natives, who have to be the offering. After a day of wandering, they rippers find each other, then they see the smoke from the village, they see the natives, lots of carvings of some idol or deity. They save the natives from the lava god. Ripper Tech Ripper tech is as followed: With a rock/lava monster being lava or bascially not organic. I was going for a ritual, where the person(s) can manipulate the environment the spell or can be later defined for other spells. An alternative is shaman magic (AB: magic) or voodoo (AB: Curses/gypsy curses). Typh747 01:11, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Gremlin Games I thought the best example of scienctist with gremlins, would be the spiderwick chronicles. Tav did a great job creating a fairy tale existance and story when one of our guys Carstairs Maybe have the a telegram about a scincetist who is working on something secret, the gremlins interefere. In my opinion the story eneds a twist, what better than the gremlins are actually good and they are trying to stop the sciencetist from obtaining some object that has powerful gremlin magic, which the grmelins are keeping hidden from the world, so the hunmans can not use it. Although in my book, that doesn't sound like gremlins. More goblins or soemthing. Possible rippertech might be, (chuckles to self) goblin toes. Goblins being quick and quite small, not much can be taken from them, apart from their toeas which allow them add a +2 to climb rolls. With a raise they can get the benefit of fleet footed, because the toes give better grip to the floor. One draw back or side effect, if you climb and roll a 1 on the skill die, the toes go thorugh the shoes and they suffer a -2 charisma if they have their shoes off. Typh747 01:07, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Shadow man This screams supernatural for me. A boarding school, newly built, has children disappear. Locked rooms, and they are gone, however rooms are lcoked from the inside. The group discover a phantom, who steals children because he was the owner of his silk factory, which was the previous building for the new school. The lodge finds this reading the papers. They find nail marks on various floor boards. Maybe also a selection of darkened wood, in the shapes of hand and feet prints, as if they were used to stop a person going through the wall. The phantom is in the basement which is totally dark. Any light source such as a torch is extinguished. If they can make a large enough fire, they can see a hand face, whichever, that appears to not quite fit in with the silohette of the fight. Untill they can make a fire, they are all at -6 to each action. Every round the phantom may be able to get the drop on them. When they create or relit the stove of the basment, then they can see him. Any bright light gives a minus to his actions. He takes no damage from physical hits, because afterall, you can't hurt your shadow with your fist. However. if they use their '''own shadow' they can hurt him. To kill him, you have to create a light source, to box him into a corner, while your shadow puppets hit him. Magic dealers cause normal dmg, they do +2 dmg, if the trapping is light causing ie miracles. This guy gives rippertech soemthing like peter pan style. Sewing the shadow to your own feet, will make you walk through walls. On a raise, that person can gain alertness when in the dark and or do not suffer any minuses from actions in total darkness. Side effect is, no shadow in daytime or does not like really bright days, otherwise satys in shadows, this way it isnt too hard to play. Hope you like Dol. Please feel free to delete if one of your rippers sees this and you might want to try it Typh747 02:00, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I like this idea. I SO WANT TO DO A HARRY POTTER TYPE ADVENTURE NOW. Dolomite23 14:15, November 30, 2010 (UTC) 2 minute silence. A passing of an Angel The Ripper lodge news/general comms. Passes the message on behalf of all Rippers throughout the world, that one of their angels has left them forever. - Rigg http://rippertales.wikia.com/wiki/Morag_MacTannon Sounds morbid but my mrs character (mrs MacTannon) passed away. Read the installment on our wiki. Typh747 18:16, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Changing Backgrounds Go to "My Tools" which is a link at the bottom of the page (Bottom Right, I think) and then "Theme Designer" to change backgrounds, and other stuff too! Catching up Hey dolomite. Was wondering how your Ripper adventures was going on. Hope your shakespear play went well. Typh747 It has gone well, I have been in a couple of performance of community theatre and a commercial. It has made me put my writing and updating on a backburner but I am slowly getting back into the swing. I am working on an orginal setting hopefully put the material on a wiki, but with limited computer access, it has gotten hard to do. I will keep you update. My one true sopt with RIppers is always going to be Rippertech. Keep Ripping, Dolomite23